


The Deal

by Loafu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Not even any swearing, completely SFW, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafu/pseuds/Loafu
Summary: POSTING FOR FREN TO SEEAlternate title; Untitled Lesbian Witch Story
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	The Deal

“Do you think a monster is gonna come out and kill us?” Tidak trembled as he spoke.  
“This is literally called the Forest of Evil. I would be shocked if we don’t get attacked,” Juyode rolled her eyes.  
The lanky trees obscured the moonlight, but luckily, the group had brought two flashlights. The cold air made a convenient excuse for their shaking, but deep down they all knew it was fear.  
“So, when we find the tree, what are you guys gonna do?” Sarah questioned, her excited smile never wavering, “I was thinking of wishing for infinite wishes!”  
“She’s a witch, not a genie…” Juyode aggressively exhaled.  
“Witch, genie, same thing.”  
The trio continued forward through the ominous forest. However, after about an hour of searching their hope was beginning to fade.  
“This is a bummer…” Sarah sighed, the flashlight drooping towards the ground.  
Tidak let out a nervous laugh, “Oh yeah what a total shame! Guess we better be on our-”  
“WAIT LOOK AT THAT!” Sarah’s flashlight had landed on a branch of a tree. Not just any branch, but a branch that held a noose, “THAT HAS TO BE THE HANGING TREE!”  
The other two jumped back a little. Even if they were searching for it, they didn’t really believe they would find it. All three of them knew that the witch would show herself soon.  
A cat’s yowl sounded in the distance, making everyone jerk their heads. The wind suddenly began blowing even harder making Tidak grab onto his beanie. All surrounding animals suddenly began making fearful noises, all of them running away, hiding, or playing dead. The Halloween night truly feeling like the most terrifying night of the year, or more likely, their lives.  
“Sarah! We need to get out of here!” Juyode proclaimed, Tidak silently agreeing.  
Sarah grinned at her noticeably frightened friends “You guys can leave, I’m staying!”  
Neither of the other two tried to play the hero. Although never spoken, they all knew Sarah was going to and wanted to die like this. “Try to not die…” Juyode mumbled as he began walking away from the clear witchcraft, Tidak following close behind.  
Sarah gave a playful wave to her friends. As soon as the other two were out of sight the crazy wind came to a halt. The leaves all flutter down to rest on the ground. Sarah looked back to the tree, seeing a dark figure in front of it.  
“Hello there Sarah,” the figure spoke taking a couple of steps forward. “I’ve been expecting you.”  
“Really! You know my name? This is so cool!” Sarah’s voice raised with every word she spoke, “Wait did you cheat? Pretty sure my friends said my names back there.”  
“You mean Juyode and Tidak?”  
“Yes! I’m pretty sure I didn’t say their names so you can’t be cheating! This is literally so cool! I’m such a huge fan!”  
“I take it as you’re here for a reason then? You’ve heard of what I can do after all.”  
“Nope, not at all!”  
“You- What?”  
“I mean I know you’re a witch and I think you grant wishes, but I don’t really know anything else!”  
The witch shook her head, “Well that’s mostly correct, but granting wishes sounds like more of a genie thing. I usually call it, making a deal.” The witch took a step forward, the moonlight falling straight on her, showing her pale skin and black eyes, “My name is Croya. Croya the witch. I can give you whatever you desire. Fame, wealth, love, anything. All I ask for in return is your firstborn child.”  
Silence fell between the two. The quiet feeling louder than any of the surrounding sounds.  
“Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention, are you flirting with me?” Sarah asked, tilting her head.  
“Wha- Where did you even get that idea?” Croya blinked in confusion.  
“Well, you said you wanted my firstborn so…”  
“I didn’t mean it like-”  
“I’m not too good at these types of things but I’ve heard a couple pick-up lines!”  
“Sarah shut your-”  
“Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you,” Sarah smiled proudly as she spoke.  
“Please shut up…”  
“If you were a fruit you’d be a fine-apple.”  
“DO YOU WANT TO MAKE A DEAL OR NOT!”  
“Are you an overdue book? Because you have fine written all over you!”  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Yeah sorry, didn’t really realize that was the same thing with books… I can make it up to you though! Please don’t leave…”  
Croya balled her fists up and exhaled, “What do you want, Sarah?”  
“I’ll give you my first-born, in exchange for your love!”  
There was yet another silence, this time, however, Croya was the one to break it, “Please tell me your joking…”  
Sarah shook her head no, only making Croya more annoyed.  
Even if she’s annoying, this is a pretty easy one to grant… One more deal… One more deal and I won’t ever have to help these pesky humans ever again…  
“Fine,” Croya stuck her hand out Sarah’s face beaming. They quickly shook hands, finalizing the deal.  
It’s just a couple of years, humans don’t live that long after all… It’ll be okay… Right?


End file.
